after the rain the sun will come back
by kuippolover
Summary: Vanessa and Zac met filming hsm but zac has a girlfrined, KAte, wil that stop him falling for vanessa?


**so here is my new story i hope you like it , and please review ,it will be so much help if you do it, and tell me do you want it to be a two-three shot or longer ?? And Until we meet again it almost done with the next two chapter later today I'll update the next **

**xoxKuippolover**

**-****After the rain the sun will come back**

Vanessa was sitting all by her self near the set; it was the last day of filming and the most amazing thing have just happened to her, but she couldn't enjoy it the most, in her head she was trying to convince her self that it just didn't matter ,that was a mistake and they both were caught in the moment, but her lips and her heart were more stubborn than her head , they know what those lip tell them , they know that hi didn't fake the kiss, but then again there was the guiltiness , and it had a name KATE, Zac claims he was in love with her , so yes they were rolling with the characters and he didn't mean the passion she felt , he was a good actor after all, that was sounded in her head more like trying to convince herself than actually an affirming.

Zac was in his trailer, trying to understand what just happened, he took the opportunity , he didn't stop , he kiss her with all the intension , no as troy but as Zac, but why? He was with Kate, what was happening? But a smile appears in his face as he remember the feeling of the kiss, the sensation of her lips, so warm, so sweet, so Vanessa!

And the fact that she didn't pull apart have left him wondering, does she have feeling for him? His thought were interrupted by a knock in the door and then by a bush of hair coming thru the door.

_Hey dude! -_ Corbin said-_ what was that about?, men you were lucky kate wasn't around_

_Dude its all your fault!-_he answered_- you didn't come in your part_

_Sure man blame it to me – _said sarcastic

_Man, we were rolling with the characters, so you didn't show and we continue acting- _said trying to sound convinced

_Yeah!! Whatever you say man-_not really believing

_You know It's true I mean , nessa has became like my sister ever since I know her-_Zac said

_Sure and when did you fall for her? Before or after the kiss?_

_What?-_shocked Zac exclaimed

5 minutes before with Vanessa, she was walking to her trailer when Kenny ask her to get Zac and then go talk to him, as she was told , Vanessa made her way to Zac's trailer, but stopped when she heard both Zac and Corbin talking about her, and stay there thru the conversation

_-__-you are crazy man- said zac- you know I have Kate I will never have feeling for Vanessa…_

As she heard so, she run away cry her eyes out, no giving an unknowing Zac time to finish his sentences

_-__At least I though so, gosh is it too obvious, I mean I haven't really realize myself till today- _explain zac

_-you can tell it is, everybody was expecting you to drop Kate and hook up with nessa_

_What?- _saidZac more confused than before_- but I can't do that , Kate doesn't deserve a broken heart-_

_-If you said so man, but think a little bit harder, do you prefer Kate happy and Vanessa mopping around because of you? or the other way?- _Corbin said I little shocked to himself for being so… not him this past 10 min, and whit that he turned to left

_-what? Corbin what did you said?, she has feelings for me?-_a smile appeared in his face, but then fade when he didn't get and answer, Corbin just ignore him and left..

After a non-stop race, Vanessa realize she have been running for the past 20 min, she look around and after no recognize where she was, she grew scared, she was lost, she was in a state where she have never been before, and the night was closer with every minute, so she did the only thing she could, she sat there near a tree cry like there was no tomorrow, not for being lose but because of Zac.

_-__Why? Why did I fell for him? I knew he had a girlfriend, and he will never look my way, oH gosh! It is officially the worst day of my life –_she said thru sobs –and it can't get worse-she said right before the rain started -_GOD!! WHY DO YOU HATE ME?_

She was there alone, in the rain, as much as depress that scene heard, the saddest was her heart broken but then again , the only thing she could think about was ZAC!


End file.
